A Happy Ending (A Markiplier Story)
by peanutbuttergilly
Summary: A Happy Ending (A Markiplier Story) is about Lillian a 25 year old girl and her best friend Raven a 27 year old girl are at comic con. Lillian is i huge fan of Markiplier and really wants to meet him,but little dose she know meeting Mark is gonna really change her life.
1. Comic con

I was at comic con with my best friend/YouTube star Raven. I was in the bathroom fixing my long curly hair and adjusting my glasses when Raven ran in.

"OMG, guess what!" She almost tackled me to the ground

"What?" I said back to her kind annoyed

"I found Markiplier!" She squeals

"WHERE!" I shook her

"Stop shaking me and I'll tell you." She said

"Oh sorry." I said letting her go

"Follow me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along out the bathroom and into the tons of comic con people. We started to make our way to the entrance we stopped near the doors.

"Darn it he was here just a second ago." She exclaimed "I'm sorry Lilly."

"Oh it ok haha, I'm sure I'll find him later." I didn't actually believe what I was saying I was pretty sad but I'm good at hiding it "Why don't you go see your fans?"

"Ok fine." She said sounding kind of annoyed "You gonna come?"

"No.. i think I'll walk around a little, text me when we need to leave and we will meet here." I said

"Alright." Said raven and she walked to her table

I started walking around and made it to the stage. There was a band getting ready to play. It was just my luck that i got consumed by the crowed. I tried to push people out of my way but some idiot pushed me down on the floor. I finally got out of the damn crowd by crawling on my knees. I was still on my knees and someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Do you need help?" He said

I looked to see none other then Markiplier himself.

"Oh, hello baby." He said smiling "Have i seen you before?"

I stood up as quick as i could. My face was red and i could feel it.

"Are you ok?" Mark said as the music started

"Um... yeah!" I said pretty loud over the music and crowed

He looked at me like he couldn't hear me

"How about we go somewhere quieter!" He yelled

I nodded. I followed him to a small conference room. Bob, Wade, Yami, and a couple YouTube people where there. I had a little fan girl moment inside, and i could tell my face was super red.

"Mark! You found a wild fan girl!" said Wade

"Shut up Wade." said Bob "But rely Mark why is she here?"

"Well" said Mark "She was crawling on the ground and i thought she needed help and then i recognized her."

"Interesting way to meet such a pretty girl Mark." Yami said

Mark laughed a little "I guess so." He look at me and smiled. He offered me a seat to sit down. I sat.

"So whats your name?" Mark asked

"Lillian." I said shyly

"Oh are you french?" asked Yami

"Well... Irish and French." I said

"Did you come here alone?" Mark asked

"No... i came with my friend Raven" I said

"Raven Chi?!" asked Bob and Wade at the same time

"Um... yeah..." I said

Wade jumped up "No way! She is awesome!"

"Yeah... she is..." I said

Just then I got a text message from Raven 'hey lets go now ill go get the car meet me at the front'  
>i didn't notice Mark looking over my shoulder at my phone.<p>

"Oh you have to go?" Mark asked

I looked up at him with a strange look "Yes." I stood up and started making my way to the door when Mark gerabed my waist

"Wooooooo!" said Wade

"Hey wait" Mark said

I pushed him off me "Hey." I blushed dark red

He laughed "Sorry, i just wanted to invite you to a party at my hotel."

"Um... ok i guess i have to ask Raven tho." I said

"Ok Baby" Mark said winking "I'll see you there hopefully." He handed me a invitation with the address to the hotel on it.  
>I went out and had a little fan girl moment that I was holding in the whole time. I made my way to Raven. She was waiting outside in the car.<p>

"Dude you will never guess what happened" I said as i got in the car


	2. The Party

"Omg, I cant believe this is happening." Raven said "What kind of party is it?"

"Formalish I think." I said

"Dose that mean i have to wear a dress?" Raven said in a grumpy tone

"Sadly yes." I told her

"EEEERRRRRRGGGGG!" Raven groaned as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready

"Hey I'm not very happy about it either." i said

Ever since I was little I never liked dresses. It was always Jeans and a Tee shirt for me. I grabbed the only dress i brought with me and the only one i own. Its a red dress with a slit down the side of the leg. I put it on the went over to do my makeup and hair. Raven came out of the bathroom with a long black dress on.

"Hey you want me to do your hair or makeup or anything?" I asked her

"Nah" she said "I'm just gonna let my hair go and not wear any makeup."

"Oh alright." I said

After I finished my hair and makeup i waited for Raven and checked twitter. Mark had posted.  
>His post said:<p>

'Getting ready for the party! So excited to meet more YouTubers like me! Will i get lucky?'

The last part confused me a little. Get lucky? My mind is to good to understand this.

"Hey you ready?" Raven said

"Yeah." I said

"Well then lets go!" Raven pulled me out the door

We got a cab to the party. When we got there some soft music was playing and Raven went over to meet some people. I'm not very good at party's especially these kinds. I decided to look for Mark, he was sitting on the couch. He had black dress pants on, and a white dress shirt with a black bow tie. He looked very bored.

"Hey Mark." I said as I tapped him on the sholder

He jumped alittle "Oh! Hey Lillian." He smiled sweetly

Marks smile always made me warm inside.

"Do you want to meet some of my friends?" He asked

"Um... Sure." I said

I took his arm. He took me around. I meet PewDiePie he kissed my hand. I also met Marzia, we sat and talked for awhile.

"So are you and Mark together?" Marzia asked

"No! no no no haha we just met..." I said

"Oh I'm sorry i just seemed like you to were together." She said surprised by my answer

"Why did you think so?" I asked her

I looked over at Mark who was talking to Felix. He looked at me and winked at me. I blushed and turned away.

"Well... because of the way he looks at you and takes you around." She said

Mark came over "Hey what you girls talkin about?" He said

"Just about how much i love her hair." Marzia said smiling

"Oh _girly_ things." Mark said in a funny voice

I giggled

"You thirsty Lillian?" He asked

"Yeah." I said "But your not gonna put anything in my drink are you?"

Mark laughed "Of course not."

"Ok." I say and he walks off

Raven comes up to me as drunk as I've ever seen her.

"Raven it's only been an hour..." I said

"_Yeah but the boys over there dared me to drink as much as I think I might of could._" She said

"What? Your not making any sense..." I said "Well maybe we should go home."

She nodded

"Ok common lets go." I put her arm around my shoulders and we walked to the exit.

"Hey where ya goin?" Mark asked. He had two drinks in his hands.

"Oh sorry I've gotta take Raven back to our hotel." I said

"What hotel are u staying in?" Mark asked

"The only Motel 6 around haha." I said

Just then Raven let go of me and grabbed on to Mark. "_Hey there sexy_." She said to him and put her hand on his chest. "_Do you maybe wanna come home with_ me?"

My face went red with anger and jealousy

"OK! Time to go..." I said

"But i wanna stay now!" She said

By this time Marks face was a little red and he was trying to get Raven off of him.

"Nope we are leaving!" I tore her off of him and dragged her to the street to get a cab. We got home and both of us went straight to sleep.

I got woken up at about 3 in the morning to someone knocking on my door.

"Hello?" I said looking through the peephole.


End file.
